Nature
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: Squeal to Wild, Guilmon and Renamon have lived in the woods there whole lives. When their home is destroyed, they find themselves out of nature and in human civilization, they end up meeting a certain boy and girl and the four of them end up having the best night of their lives together.


Nature

I don't own this series.

Warning the following story contains strong sexual content, anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

Guilmon lived in the woods with Renamon, the two of them had no idea what they were or where they had come from. They knew nothing but their names; they could speak and spoke well. The woods were their home and they had no desire to leave them. Besides the animals that lived in the woods, they both sometimes heard the footsteps of people. That was only because they had good hearing though; people never went deep enough into the woods to where they lived. Guilmon and Renamon had never seen a human, but from the way the humans smelled and sounded both of them could tell they were not natives of the woods and that scared them.

So Renamon and Guilmon made sure to stay far away from humans. The two of them spent most of their days eating, sleeping and playing. Guilmon liked asking questions, but Renamon didn't. Sometimes whole days would pass without them speaking a word to one another. Still their bond was truly unbreakable.

From the moment that they had spent their first day together Renamon had loved Guilmon and he had loved her. Guilmon would always try to find beautiful things for Renamon. Normally he would just try to find her a flower; she would play with for awhile and then hug him.

Guilmon and Renamon slept side by side every night and Renamon would always wrap her arms around Guilmon and when they woke up every morning she would cover his face with cute kisses. The two of them treasured every moment they spent together, but they wanted to do something more to show their love for one another. They didn't know what that thing was though.

One day Guilmon was looking for a flower for Renamon. He wanted to find her a flower different than any of the other ones he had given her before. To do that he went to a part of the woods he had never been to before. Guilmon could smell that humans had been here recently, they were gone now. So he was sure that this place was safe to explore.

Suddenly Guilmon heard the sound of saws and trees started to fall like dominoes. As the forest was being destroyed Guilmon ran back to where Renamon was sleeping. He quickly shook her awake and shouted, "Renamon wake up!"

Renamon yawned, and slowly opened her eyes and said, "What is it Guilmon?"

"The trees are falling down!"

Renamon instantly stood up and observed the forest and saw it falling down around them. Panic filled her heart as she watched this terrible sight unfold. Guilmon spoke to her in a voice filled with fear and said, "What are we are going to do?"

Renamon petted Guilmon's head to calm him down and kissed his nose. Then she said, "We're going to have to get out of her and find someplace else to live."

"Where?"

"I don't know, but I promise you that as long as were together wherever we live will be a beautiful home."

Guilmon and Renamon ran out of the first together. They fled from nature and ran smack dab into civilization! Renamon and Guilmon found themselves in a small town that had not a tree, stream, brook or rock in sight. They had no idea how they were going to live in this strange new world, but they would try.

Guilmon and Renamon hide in empty dog houses, garbage dumps and any other place they could find. They kept out of the site of humans; they drank water from hoses and stole whatever food they could. One night Guilmon and Renamon decided to sleep in an ally way and Guilmon stepped his left foot on a piece of broken glass.

Guilmon did his best not to cry as Renamon took the bloody pieces of glass out of his foot. Then Renamon broke into a drug store and got some bandages to wrap Guilmon's foot in. After wrapping his foot up she kissed his nose and said, "I think we need to stop living outside and live in a home like these humans do."

"But we can't live with them; if they see us they'll be scared and hurt us."

"If they try to hurt you, then I'll really hurt them."

"No, don't do that Renamon please there's no need for that…I really wish we could go back home to the woods."

"The woods aren't there anymore, there making a mall there now."

"What's a mall?"

"A place that isn't home, listen I have been observing these humans and I realize something those things they use to get around called cars. When their cars aren't there that means there not home; so I was thinking that we should wait until one of the houses doesn't have any cars near it by night and make ourselves at home in their house and leave before they get back."

"That's a smart idea."

Renamon lovingly wrapped her arms around Guilmon and said, "You know it is, after all I have always been the smart one."

"Then what am I?"

"You're the kind one, who we never hurt a mouse and who always cheers me up when I'm feeling down. I love you Guilmon."

"I love you to Renamon."

Renamon and Guilmon shared a loving kiss and then fell asleep.

Takato and Rika were boyfriend and girlfriend. Recently they had become inmate and were ditching summer school all the time to go have sex in the woods. Summer school was now over and the woods had been cut down, so since Takato's parents were out for the night they decided to have sex at his house.

The moment they stepped inside of Takato's house, they closed the door behind them and made out passionately. They didn't even make it up to the stairs as started grinding their hips together.

Takato's member swelled while Rika felt herself getting very wet. Takato member was constricted by his pants which were causing him pain. Rika saw the bulge in Takato's pants and said, "Do you want me to let the lion out of its cage?"

Takato grinded himself against Rika and moaned in pleasure as he replied, "It's too late."

Then after one more thrust Takato jizzed in his pants and Rika hit her climax as well. The two of them felt pure pleasure and shuttered in bliss as they came together and soaked their underwear with their come. When there were done cumming they kissed each other lovingly and Takato said, "I guess we ended up finishing before we began huh?"

Rika replied, "Why don't we have a quick snack maybe watch some TV and then do it again, butt naked this time."

"Got it."

Rika and Takato went into the kitchen to have a snake and were greeted with the sight of Renamon and Guilmon raiding the fridge. Guilmon and Renamon were so busy eating they took no notice of them. As soon as they had had their fill of food, they closed the fridge and came face to face with Rika and Takato.

For a few moments the four of them were still as statues, they didn't even brink or breath. Then Takato broke the silence and said, "Rika do you think Mimi slipped us LSD again?"

Rika replied, "Nope Takato these monsters are real."

Renamon snapped back, "Hey were not monsters, were…actually I have no idea what we are."

Guilmon replied, "I'm sorry we ate all your food we were just really hungry."

Takato said, "They can talk…oh boy."

Guilmon replied, "Please don't make us leave! At least not until morning we haven't slept in a comfortable place since they destroyed the woods."

Rika said, "Are there more of you?"

Renamon responded, "I don't think so."

Renamon and Guilmon then proceeded to tell their names to Rika and Takato as well as their life story, even though it was a very brief one to tell. When they were finished Takato and Rika told Renamon and Guilmon all about themselves. Then they decided that Renamon and Guilmon could stay with them tonight and that they would find a safe place for them to live tomorrow; however Rika decided that Guilmon and Renamon needed a bath right now.

Takato agreed since he didn't want the two of them to make his parents' house dirty. However, the bathtub in his house was broken, so they decided to give Renamon and Guilmon a sponge bath in the bathroom instead. Even though Guilmon and Renamon had swum in the lake in the woods often, they hated the idea of getting a sponge bath and having soap on their bodies.

However, they didn't want to make Rika and Takato upset, so they did what they asked. Rika and Takato marched Guilmon and Renamon up the stairs and into the bathroom. They had Guilmon and Renamon sit down on the bathroom floor and started scrubbing them.

Takato and Rika decided that since they didn't want their clothes wet, they would take them off while they continued washing Guilmon and Renamon. They didn't see it as a big deal if the two of them saw them naked; after all they didn't appear to have any private parts. Guilmon and Renamon watched as Rika and Takato took all their clothes off and set them aside.

They had never seen naked humans before and were simply shocked how different their bodies were from one another. Takato had two round balls, brown pubic hair and a mighty penis. Rika had two round breasts with nice pink nipples and a vagina covered in pubic hair. Renamon and Guilmon started to feel very strange when they saw Takato and Rika naked.

It wasn't a bad feeling though; in fact it was actually pleasant. Guilmon and Renamon started to feel very good as Takato and Rika started washing them. Suddenly a slit appeared on Guilmon's body and a long pink penis emerged from it. Renamon's body had changed to, Renamon now had to big lovely round breasts, a real nice rump and a vagina.

Being aroused had made Renamon and Guilmon show their private parts. Takato and Rika felt very aroused to. Takato got a full hard on while Rika's nipples became erect. Rika whispered into Takato's right ear and he happily nodded in agreement to every word she said.

Takato spoke and said, "I can tell you guys are a little confused right now, so Rika and I are going to give you a message."

Rika said, "Messages make everything better especially when they have a happy ending!"

Renamon and Guilmon nodded in agreement and then Takato started messaging Renamon, while Rika worked her magic on Guilmon. Takato started rubbing Renamon's back; he gave her butt a quick rub and then cupped Renamon's amazing breasts. Rika wasted no time and immediately started storking Guilmon's huge member.

Guilmon and Renamon moaned in pleasure and kissed each other lovingly and passionately while Takato and Rika continued pleasuring them. Renamon and Guilmon had no idea what was happening, but the pleasure they were feeling was just unbelievable! There was a heat building between Renamon's legs and Guilmon felt pleasure building in his penis. The two of them continued making out as they felt themselves on the verge of coming!

Suddenly Takato's fingers touched Renamon's vagina and were soon covered in her love juices as she became very wet; some pre cum dripped out of Guilmon's dick and onto Rika's hands. Guilmon and Renamon were so close to cumming that they had their eyes closed in pleasure. Before they could cum though Rika and Takato stopped pleasuring them.

Rika and Takato kissed lovingly and then Rika laid down on the bathroom floor and spread her legs apart. Takato grabbed Rika's breasts and thrust his steel hard member into her warmth with one great noble thrust! Guilmon and Renamon followed their lead, Renamon laid down next to Rika with her legs spread apart and Guilmon instantly stabbed his large member all the way inside of her tight overflowing womanhood!

Renamon felt a little bit of pain as she and Guilmon became one. Guilmon nuzzled her nose and soon the pain Renamon was feeling faded away. While Takato thrust into Rika, Guilmon thrust into Renamon with everything he had! With every thrust the pleasure in his penis got better and better and Renamon's vagina got tighter and tighter!

While the four of them were busy with their love making. Mimi came over to apologize to Takato and Rika for giving them LSD and ruining their weekend. The door was unlocked so she opened it; Mimi heard sounds coming from the bathroom. So she ran upstairs and saw the greatest sight she had ever seen in her life!

The sight of Takato, Rika, Renamon and Guilmon making love was too much for her. Mimi stuffed her hand down her panties and started fingering herself! She held back a moan as the pleasure got better and better as she got wetter and wetter. Finally the pleasure became too much for her. Mimi bit her lip to hold back a scream of pure pleasure as she came. Her vagina walls slammed around her fingers and her eyes closed in bliss as she came!

Takato and Rika came a few moments later and so did Renamon and Guilmon! The four of them scream to the heavens as they felt a wave of pleasure wash over them. Renamon vagina sucked Guilmon's penis as he shot of bucket load of cum into her pussy. He came so much cum that it ran out of Renamon's vagina and onto the bathroom floor. Renamon and Guilmon felt nothing, but pure pleasure and pure joy as they came together.

Takato and Rika came to and it was so amazing, Rika's vagina walls hugged him while he shot all of his seed into her womb. When they were finished Takato could not even stand. So he laid down on Rika and used her breasts as pillows. Guilmon laid down next to Renamon and covered his head in lovely soft kisses. Guilmon then rested his head against Renamon's breasts. The four of them sighed in love and contentment and fill into a deep and pleasant sleep. Guilmon and Renamon now had a place to call home and would be with Takato and Rika for the rest of their days.

As for Mimi once she was done cumming, she ran all the way home and told her parents what she had seen. Her parents thought the LSD had driven her mad, so before Mimi knew it she was in a padded cell wearing a straight jacket. Mimi screamed in rage and then sighed and said, "This totally sucks, I can't masturbate in a straight jacket!"

The End


End file.
